New York, The City Of Love?
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: When the New Directions go to New York will it help re-spark an old romance? Could New York be the new city of love?
1. The Start

**New York, The City Of Love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Quinn had been acting strange the whole trip. Her level of excitement on a scale of 1 to 10 was a CERTIFIED -20. In the airplane ride to New York she only looked out the window and sighed while listening to songs on her iPod. Quinn wouldn't even sing with everyone in Time square. She was being a total kill joy. Until Santana and Brittany found out what was wrong…

"I don't care about some STUPID show choir competition!" Quinn shouted.

"Well you should!" Santana shouted back. "Cause this is the one chance that we have to actually feel good about ourselves!" There was an awkward pause. Tears started to swell up in Quinn's eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to be the popular girls?" She whispered. Santana scoffed in disbelief. "So why can't we have our dreams come true?" It started to come out. "She has love, Tina has it, and Even Zises hooks up…" Quinn Fabray had cracked. Santana and Brittany knew what she meant. A tear rolled down Quinn's cheek and she sat on the bed. Santana and Brittany couldn't help but to join her on the bed.

"I just want somebody to love me…" Quinn cried, her voice shaky.

"I think I know how to make you feel better." Santana said. Brittany brushed the hair out of Quinn's face.

"I'm flattered Santana but I'm really not that into that." Quinn said, another tear flowed down from her eye.

"No, no, I'm not talking about that," She started. "I'm talking about a haircut."

"Yes, totally." Brittany agreed. Santana and Brittany both hugged their weeping friend.

"One day he'll come." Santana whispered in Quinn's ear. Quinn sobbed.

"No, I'll never be good enough for anyone. Finn ditches me for the most annoying girl in school, Sam ditches me once I decide I want him, and then Finn re-ditches me for her." Quinn wept. "Puck just moves on like I don't even exist anymore." Quinn tried to hold back the tears. "We haven't talked at all this whole school year."

"It was different with Puck." Santana said. "With Finn you just kind of commanded him to do everything, with Sam he just wasn't enough, but with Puck it was real. He loved you, he cared for you, you had a kid with him…" Quinn couldn't hold back anymore. The tears flew out of her eyes.

"I miss her so much." Quinn stated. Santana patted her back.

"It'll be okay." She tried to comfort Quinn.

"Hey," Brittany said. "What if me and Santana go get a pedicure and come back and we can go do some midnight shopping in the 'Big Apple'," Brittany suggested. Santana nodded.

"Yeah that would be so fun Quinn," Santana agreed.

"Okay," Quinn agreed. "Go get your pedicure and I'll try to fix this disaster." Quinn pointed to her smeared mascara.

"Okay, let's go Brit," Santana got up off of the bed and grabbed Brittany's arm, dragging her out of the room. Quinn walked to the hall to go to the bathroom; she didn't want Rachel walking in on her. She neared the bathroom door and grabbed the handle. As she did the boys bathroom door flew open, it was Puck.

"Hey, are you okay?" His eyes were filled with concern. There was a moment of silence.

"Nothing," Quinn turned the handle. Puck grabbed her hand on the handle and stopped it.

"Who did this to you? You know I'll make them pay." Puck said. "I don't want anyone to hurt you.

"Really, cause you did a damn good job with that by shouting to the world that I'm Lucy Caboosey." Quinn glared. Puck's look dropped to the floor.

"I did it for Lauren," Puck tried to make it sound better. You could feel the tension in the air.

"Yeah, a lot of girls get chosen over me," Quinn threw his hand off of hers and walked into the bathroom, she dropped something on the floor in her way in. It was her room key. Puck picked it up and walked down to the girl's room. He slid it in and back out, waited for the green light, and walked in.

He spotted a notebook on the table. It was Quinn's song ideas. He picked it up and started to read the lyrics:

**My Heart Is My Own**

What's the point,

If you'll never be good enough.

You'll only be,

Left shattered and broken.

What's the point,

The trip might be too rough.

It's only me.

**(Chorus)**

My eyes were left wide open,

My soul trashed and taken.

My heart is my own.

You're no longer at the throne.

You have crushed me,

Killed my inner beauty,

You'll never have it again.

My heart is my own.

**(Chorus)**

Some things were left unsaid,

You're words are dead,

To me.

When you said you loved me.

My world got happy.

You were the only one for me.

**(Chorus)**

My eyes were left wide open,

My soul trashed and taken.

My heart is my own.

You're no longer at the throne.

You have crushed me,

Killed my inner beauty,

You'll never have it again.

My heart is my own.

**(Chorus)**

That was where the song stopped. It was obviously not finished but it was good. Puck turned the notebook closed and noticed that on the back of a notebook was written:

Quinn + Finn

It was written in the middle of a huge heart. Puck connected the dots. No one hurt Quinn on purpose, she was heartbroken.

"Can I help you?" Puck turned around, he was caught red handed. Quinn was standing in the doorway, arms folded.

**I'm pretty sure the next chapters will be longer, please review!**


	2. A life full of opportunities

**New York, The City Of Love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Puck was speechless. He couldn't find the words to explain.

"You wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so I found out." He smiled. Quinn glared at him.

"Well, what did you find out?" Quinn asked. She folded her arms. Puck stepped closer to her.

"You're heartbroken." He stated. "After months and months in your past coupled relationships, you let them go too far. Then, just when it got to where you wanted it got torn away from you." He was dead on. Quinn stepped forward and ripped the notebook from his hand.

"I think you should go now." Quinn's eyes started to get watery. Puck looked into her eyes. He didn't move. "Now," Her voice turned to an angry tone. Puck nodded and walked out. She fell back onto her bed. What could make this better? She thought for a while. An idea struck. She was going to tell on Rachel and Kurt, but after hearing how good it felt, Quinn decided to go to. She flew off of the bed and out the door.

In the theatre it was dark. She could see the set up with Dorothy's crashed house. Excitement filled throughout her veins. Quinn sprinted up onto the stage. Her breath was taken away. The feeling of being on an actual Broadway stage was amazing. Quinn thought of all the things she could do. She thought back to what she heard Kurt say, they had to make their own orchestra in their heads. Quinn smiled, dropped her purse on the ground and walked to center stage. Sure this wasn't the right setting, but Quinn didn't care. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

**Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,**

**And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?**

**My tender heart tends to start to bleed.**

**And when someone needs a makeover,**

**I simply have to take over.**

**I know, I know, exactly what they need.**

**Follow my lead, and yes indeed,**

**You will be…Popular.**

**You're gonna be popular.**

**I'll teach you the proper ploys,**

**When you talk to boys,**

**Little ways to flirt and flounce, oh,**

**I'll show you what shoes to wear,**

**How to fix your hair,**

**Everything that really counts to be Popula-**

Quinn was cut off by some man in the stands who was clapping.

"Excellent," he shouted. "Bravo," He got up and started to walk down to her.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked. The man laughed loudly.

"I'm the director toots," He smiled. Quinn smiled and grabbed her purse.

"Sorry, I'll get off of the stage." She started to walk, but was stopped by his hand.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about," He started. "You see, tonight is our opening night right? So our little Glinda was dancing and hurt her ankle pretty bad." He said.

"So where is this going?" She asked. The director grabbed her hand.

"What's your name?" He wondered.

"Quinn," she replied.

"Will you, Quinn, be our Glinda?" He asked. A smiled flew across her face.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" She shouted. The director chuckled a little and pulled a paper out of his bag.

"Here's the script, you better be able to memorize fast." He smiled. "Don't let me down kid." He walked into backstage and disappeared. Quinn let out a little scream of excitement. She rushed out of the theatre, flew into a cab, and headed back to the hotel room.

She got back into the room and jumped on her bed. She proceeded to grab a highlighter and find her lines. She already knew most of the scenes because she had watched the musical over and over again on YouTube. As she was humming to "Popular" she heard a knock at the door. Quinn moaned and went over to the door. She made it fly open and behind it was Puck.

"What do you want Noah?" She scoffed. He smile and laughed.

"Nice to see you too." Puck grinned. "I need Brittany, I'm not quite sure how to do some of the dance moves." He took a few steps into the room. "Is she here?"

"What do you think?" Quinn asked arrogantly. "If she was here, you would know it by now." Puck shrugged.

"I guess that's true." He stated. "So do you know when she'll be back?"

"She went out with Brittany to do midnight shopping in the city." Quinn said. "They invited me but something more important came up."

"What came up?" Puck asked. Quinn grabbed her script off of her bed.

"I kind of am on a Broadway show tomorrow." Quinn forced a smile on her face.

"Wait," Puck started. "Tomorrow is when we have the competition. How are you going to do it?" Quinn sighed.

"It's showing right before it starts. So, I'll talk to Mr. Shue and I'll just take a cab there." Quinn said. "There won't be any problems at all." Puck just shrugged; there was nothing he could do at this point.

"Wait a minute…YOU'RE ON A BROADWAY SHOW!" Puck yelled. "HOLY MOTHER, THAT'S AWESOME!" Quinn slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Did you really _just_ get that?" Quinn asked. Puck smiled and pulled her into a hug. Quinn looked up at him and he looked down at her. They were dangerously close. Puck bent down right in front of her face. A hand slipped under her chin, but Quinn stepped away. "Thanks Puck, but I have to memorize my lines." She stepped back.

"You know," Puck grabbed her script. "I bet I could help you learn the lines." His voice was deep and sounded kind of seductive. "Or I could teach you something else." Quinn hadn't noticed how close he had scooted towards her. His hand brushed the hair out of her eyes, and slid behind her neck. Quinn could feel the heat rising between them. He leaned in, just to get smacked by her script.

"Thanks but I would rather learn my lines on my own, nothing against you though Puck." Quinn guided him to the door.

"Last chance to do something fun." He warned. Quinn smiled at this and shoved him out of the door, slamming it shut. Puck knew that if there was one thing that he would do on this trip, it would be to kiss Quinn.

**Keep up the reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!**


	3. Remembering Someone Special

**New York, The City Of Love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"Come on Rachel let's go." Mr. Shue said. Rachel looked away.

"I refuse." She responded. "I should be the one on Broadway, not that stuck up tramp."

"Shut-up about Quinn!" Puck yelled. The whole room stared at him awkwardly. Lauren looked Puck in the eye. "Sorry," Puck broke the silence.

"Whatever," Rachel started. "When is everyone going to get a brain and see my talent." Mr. Shue folded his arms.

"Listen up Berry, everyone will see your talent once _you_ stop acting like a stuck up tramp." He smiled. Rachel's jaw dropped as everyone started to clap. "This is your last chance at going to see Wicked." Mr. Shue warned. Rachel couldn't believe what was going on.

"No, I am going to stay right here. Finn will too." She stated. Rachel looked at Finn for support.

"No I'm not." Finn denied. "I _want_ to go see Quinn perform." Mr. Shue grabbed the hotel room key.

"Okay guys let's go." Mr. Shue walked out of the room. The rest of the class followed, leaving Rachel behind.

The theatre was crowded and swarming with people. The New Directions were in their finest clothes. They all took their seats.

"What the hell was that?" Lauren asked Puck. He hesitated for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He responded. The heat was building up inside of him, his stomach felt like it was going to fall out of his butt. He could feel Lauren staring him down.

"Back at the hotel." She reminded him.

"Come on," He started. "Give me a break, we had a kid-," He cut himself off. He hadn't thought about Beth in a long time. He realized that he missed her, a lot. The one child that had always made him happy. Something he was actually looking forward to in high school. The one thing that he was excited for every day. "-together," He finished.

"You're mine Puckerman." She said. "Don't forget that." As she finished, the lights dimmed down and the show began to start…

Backstage was pitch black. Quinn was more nervous than anything that had happened in her life. She opened the end of the curtain, nearest to the wall, big enough so that she could peek and eye through it, but no one would notice. She looked for familiar faces and found the New Directions. She noticed that Rachel wasn't there, but Finn was. That fact made Quinn happy; maybe she still did love him. Something caught her eye. Lauren was attached to Puck's arm, and he looked very awkward. Almost as if he was trying to shake her off. That wasn't important right now. The curtains opened and act 1 had started…

**(THE PLAY HAD FINISHED, BUT THE NEW DIRECTIONS HAD JUST LOST NATIONALS)**

Everyone was brought down, they had lost to Vocal Adrenaline again. The girls all went out shopping to try and bring the spirit up, but Quinn was straggling behind. They had all gone down stairs already, but Quinn was almost about to leave the room. If she didn't hurry they were going to leave without her. There was a knock at her door. She opened it.

"What Puck?" Her voice dragged. Puck stared at her.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked.

"Why aren't you?" She started. "We just lost nationals." She sat on the bed, Puck joined her.

"Yeah but you were on a Broadway show." He smiled. "You were wonderful." He stared into her eyes, the same hazel eyes that had him falling for her last year.

"Please, it wasn't anything special." Quinn sighed.

"You were on Broadway!" Puck started. "How many people can say that?" He grabbed her hand. "I don't care what anyone says, you were amazing tonight. I am so proud of you…" His voice trailed off and their eyes met. A different feeling surrounded the area, a feeling of deep caring. Puck bent in towards Quinn. They could feel each other's breath on themselves. Puck got closer, but Quinn pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Quinn started. "I have cheated on too many people and it has always ended in my heart getting broken. I don't want that to happen with you and Zizes." Puck smiled.

"Quinn you're sweet, but I don't care." He bent in again, but she stayed her distance. Puck thought about it for a moment. "Yes I do," He admitted. "Listen Quinn. I like you, a lot, but I _love _Zizes." Puck sighed heavily. "I can't do this to her."

"Of course." Quinn's voice started to shake. "Go, choose her over me. It doesn't matter, things like this are happening to me every day now." She got off of the bed.

"Quinn, that's not true." He got up beside her. "I loved you too…What happened between us?" He asked. "I told you I loved you, but you never said it to me. One day, things seemed perfect and then you broke my heart." He reminded her. Puck stared at her face as a tear fell down it. Silence filled the air until he got it. "You didn't love me." He stated.

"I've never loved anyone before." A tear cascaded from her eye. "Whenever I let anyone close to me they rip it away. I broke up with you because you did that to me." Quinn sniffed.

"How?"

"Beth," Quinn answered. "Whenever I saw you it killed me inside. I only saw her…I miss her so much." Quinn dropped onto the bed. Puck dropped onto the bed next to her.

"I miss her too. I didn't think I could ever love anything that much. Until I realized I had you." Puck gathered Quinn in a hug.

"Will you please leave?" She asked. "I really need to be alone right now." Puck nodded. He got off of the bed and walked to the door. As he walked out, he took one last look at Quinn. Maybe he loved her more?


	4. The Flashback

**New York, The City Of Love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

The next morning, there was a knock on the door.

"Room service." A girl's voice says. It wakes up Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. The three girls were all tired.

"Come in!" Santana shouted. Brittany got up off of the bed and got to the door. She opened it and the maid walked in.

"Which one of you is Quinn?" She asked. Quinn raised her hand. The maid quickly set a note on Quinn's bed and started cleaning. Quinn stared at the note. She grabbed it and opened the note. It said:

_Roses are red, violets are blue._

_I'm taking you out, cause Finn told me too._

_I was thinking one day, maybe we should date._

_So meet me at the rose gardens, maybe seven or eight. (a.m.)_

_Get dressed up, and look nice._

_So if you're lucky, we'll make out twice._

_I just can't wait, to see you smile._

_I hope this date, will be worthwhile._

_I have the big arms, but you have the charms._

_I tried not to fill this note with sex,_

_But it's from you're crappiest ex._

_Love Puckzilla_

Quinn couldn't help but smile. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:30 a.m. Why did he have to do it so early in the morning? Quinn wanted to sleep.

"What is it?" Santana asked. "Is it from that…someone…?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "The same someone that you never got quite over?"

"Well…" Quinn couldn't talk.

"Wait; is this the same person that you were almost talking about a few days ago?" Brittany asked. Santana smacked her own forehead.

"Yes!" Santana shouted. "Or at least that's who I was talking about." She turned to Quinn. "So is it him?" She asked.

"…maybe." She answered. Brittany looked at the card from behind Quinn.

"Who's Puckzilla?" She asked. Santana's jaw dropped.

"It so is him!" Santana screamed. Quinn got off of the bed. "Baby daddy wants a rebound!" She screamed.

"What?" Brittany scratched her head.

"Brittany, not now." Santana warned. Brittany backed up a little.

"World peace for the squirrels man, world peace for the squirrels." Brittany raised her arms as if a police officer told her to.

"For the squirrels?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, who else would world peace be for?" Brittany asked. "I think that they're gay chipmunks."

"You mean kind of like how dolphins are gay sharks?" Quinn asked. Brittany smiled.

"Exactly," Brittany confirmed. Santana shook her head.

"Come on Quinn," Santana took Quinn's arm and started to drag her away. "I have a dress that you might like."…

Quinn rushed into the gardens in a beautiful dark blue dress. She found Puck near one of the bushes. He was dressed up in a suit and had a rose in his hand. Quinn couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey," Puck greeted. He offered Quinn the rose. She happily took it.

"It's lovely," Quinn smelt the rose and gave Puck a hug. Somehow, deep in Quinn's stomach, she knew that this was too good to be true.

"I picked it out. There was something special about it…like you." Puck flattered. Quinn had to blush, she couldn't hold it back.

"You are so sweet." Quinn smiled. She hugged him again. While she was looking over his shoulder, she saw Lauren…dressed up nicely. When the separated Puck saw that something was wrong in Quinn's eyes. He looked back as well and he too saw Lauren.

"Oh," He said. Quinn felt so stupid. Of course he wouldn't dump Lauren just to be with her. Tears started to swell in her eyes. She leant over and kissed him. The kiss was different. It wasn't satisfying, it was…somewhat sad. This wasn't the kiss he had wanted. Puck knew this wasn't going in a good direction.

"Look," Quinn started. "I don't want you to be tied down to someone you don't love…go and be with her." Quinn said. She handed the rose back to Puck. "Red goes better with her anyway." Puck stood there speechless as Quinn walked away. Puck instantly went back to the night that they broke up…

_Quinn was over, but she didn't seem to be her normal self. She got up to leave and walked out of the front door. Quinn turned around to face Puck at the doorway. He smiled at her, but nothing came back in return. It had been like this for a few days now. _

"_Okay, what's up?" Puck asked. He stared into her eyes. He brushed her beautiful golden hair out of her face. Quinn's couldn't look at him in the eye. "What's wrong babe?" She still didn't answer._

"_Bye," She said it so plainly. Puck pulled her into a hug. Quinn knew that this was the last hug they would ever have as a couple again. So she made this hug more passionate and meaningful. The moment they separated Quinn felt regret. She didn't want it to end, not like this. Quinn couldn't resist to look at his eyes, one last time. She lost herself in them. Whenever she looked at them all of her troubles in life were gone. It was just her and him…no one else. He pulled her in close to him. Quinn would miss him, and his warm gentle heart. He kissed her. She loved every second of it. Quinn had to think that this was their last kiss. The second they stopped…Quinn's heart broke._

"_I love you." Puck said. It was an everyday occurrence, but it still meant so much to Quinn. Those words, the ones she loved so much, had brought tears to her eyes. That would be the last time she ever heard those words, and had them mean so much. Sadly, Quinn couldn't do the same. She couldn't bring herself to say those words._

"_I'm sorry," Quinn whispered. A tear trickled from her eye. It tore her to pieces to say that. It crushed inside of her. Puck's breath was stolen by her words._

"_For what?" He asked. Puck got nervous in fear. He didn't want this to be happening. Quinn was his first love. The only girl that had meant this much to him._

"_I'm breaking up with you." Quinn sobbed. She was killing herself on the inside. Puck took her hand._

"_No, Quinn…don't do this." Puck pleaded. Quinn loved him so much. Putting him in pain destroyed her. His face was so sad, and Quinn couldn't bear to take one more second. She did love him, but that would never be enough…_

"_Please Puck. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Quinn cried. Puck could see the pain in her eyes as well. It was murdering him softly and slowly. It brought a tear to trickle from his eye. _

"_Is it me? I can change." Puck teared. He would give anything to make it better. He was willing to reinvent himself for her. He watched Quinn as she left the doorstep and walked away. The best thing in his life had just left him… _


	5. Finally Falling

**New York, The City Of Love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

The next day, Puck woke up, realizing that there was only one more day until their plane leaves to take them back, and that day was today. Puck wasn't ready for this.He still had to win Quinn over. He scratched his head and sat up from his bed. It was already noon, he had slept in. Puck noticed all of the guys were still in his room, Finn, Sam, and Mike.

"Guys I don't know what to do." Puck announced. All of them looked at each other.

"About what?" Mike asked. Puck sighed a little and rubbed his eyes, the sun was so bright.

"About Quinn, I still need to get her back." Puck said. Finn looked at Sam and they both sat on the bed next to him.

"Look buddy," Finn started. "We've both been with Quinn before, and that didn't end out so well for us. I even won her back and well…"

"You broke her heart…" Puck glared. "Listen, I don't need to listen to you two screw ups. Finn, if you and Quinn were to ever get married, you would turn into an abused husband because of how much she orders you around. Sam, If you and Quinn were to ever get married, there would only be one brain, and it's hers." Puck stated. It wasn't him being rude, it was simply the truth, Puck thought.

"Well like it's so different between you two." Sam said sarcastically. Puck shot him a glare.

"It was, she was actually nice to me, and I didn't do anything illegal while we were together. It was a win-win." Puck said. Finn and Sam got off of the bed.

"Look, if you like her so much then go after her!" Finn tried to put some sense into him. Mike stuck his head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, aren't you the one that said that New York is the city of love? So go after her!" Mike said. Puck sighed, they were right, what kind of hypocrite does that.

"I still think it's Paris but whatever, don't listen to the blonde." Sam smiled. Just at that moment Puck got an idea.

"Hey, will you guys help me with something? I have a plan." Puck asked. Sam, Finn, and Mike all shook their heads yes.

**(Later that night)**

It was around nine at night at this time and Puck was going to make sure this went by perfectly. Santana and Brittany were out of the room, Quinn was alone. He gave a knock on the door, and Quinn opened it.

"What?" She asked. Puck stared at her for a second, taking in all of her beauty.

"So, Mr. Shue is taking the class to the Statue of Liberty one last time before we leave to go back. Everyone else already left." Puck said. Quinn gave a fake smile and got out of her room.

"Sure, let's go." Quinn said.

The way there was nothing but an awkward silence between the two. It seemed to never end and go on forever, from the cab to the ferry and the ferry to the statue. Once they finally made it Puck smiled down at Quinn, who seemed to give a genuine smile back.

"Let's go." Puck grabbed her wrist and ran, dragging her along.

"Where are we going?" She laughed. "Puck this is so not cool!" Even though her words seemed made, Puck could hear her giggle going on in the wind.

"You'll see where we're going." He smiled. They flew into the elevator and got up inside of the crown. They elevator doors opened and Puck shoved his way through the people and got to a spot on the crown with a view. They was no noise but them panting for a few seconds until finally.

"Quinn?" Puck asked. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah," She responded.

"You know yesterday, on our date-ish thing. Yeah and Lauren being there. The truth being told she wasn't there for me. She was there to go eat breakfast at a fancy diner in the hotel with a few of the guys." Puck panted. "She wasn't there for me. And to be honest, I have someone else I kind of like." Puck smiled at Quinn. Her face glanced up to his and stared at him.

"To be honest there's someone I like too." She told him. He moved a little closer to her, and stared out into the night sky.

"You see that star?" Puck asked. Quinn looked out into the distance and saw a star that was shining just a little brighter than the rest. "It shines bright, just like your eyes." Puck smiled down at her. Quinn looked over at him and moved a little closer to him.

"How many times have you used lines like that?" She smirked. "And how many more are you going to tell me?" She bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"Well that depends." Puck started. "Are they working?" He smiled. Quinn couldn't hold back the smile any longer and lip slid out from behind her teeth. Puck took her hands in his. He could feel his heart starting to beat a little faster. Quinn stepped up closer to him. Her heart started to beat a little slower. They bent, and their lips finally met. And for a moment the world had frozen, it was almost magical. They felt a spark inside of them heat up. They separated and fireworks started to fill the sky, a little closer to the crown than they had expected it to be…well than Quinn had. She looked down at the ground and heard a bunch of hollers and whistles.

"Yeah," Mike screamed.

"Ow OW!" Artie yelled.

"LIPSY!" Finn called.

"Oh Yeah!" Rachel shouted.

"It's about time!" Santana roared. Sure it ruined the moment, but at least she was supportive.

"Did they really light those fireworks off?" Quinn asked looking at Puck now, with a huge blush going on.

"Hell yeah babe." Puck smiled. "I did it just for you…for us…" Quinn felt the best feeling she had ever felt in her life at this point. It was almost a happy warm feeling, that was really powerful…it was love. And now that's what they finally had.

"Puck, I love you." She finally spoke and gave him a hug. He had never heard those words come from her mouth, and it felt better from anything he had ever felt before…yes including sex.

**I hope you liked it…Please review…**


End file.
